When An Experiment Goes Right
by Sharzam
Summary: Marluxia x Vexen. Marluxia is assistant to Vexen and has been secretly checking him out for the last few years. What happens when the two of them are trapped in a windowless, locked-from-the-inside room full of aphrodisiac? Smex, of course. AU, OOCness.


**You could ask me where I pulled this from, but honestly I wouldn't have a clue. I think I've seen some fanart of this pairing somewhere, but I know that there aren't many fanfics out there of them, so I decided to write one. **

**I seem to be into the obscure pairings lately. This one's longer than the SaïxAxel. **

**I was seriously attracted to the possibility that Marluxia's hair was an experimental accident, so this fic was born from such an idea. ^^'**

**You'll see what I mean. **

**Tsumetai means like, ice in Japanese. I can't remember exactly. Like cold to the touch, or icy. Dariya is the Japanese equivalent of Dahlia, which is the weapon thingo name for Marluxia's scythe.  
**

**So… I was pretty stupid and thought the Marly and Vexen were in KHII, but they weren't… they're in CoM, which pissed me off because it's not out in Oz yet. As a direct result, I've only seen the cutscenes on YouTube, so that's my only go on these two characters. **

**As you'll find out, I just made shit up for their personalities. I didn't really like the descriptions I found on Wikipedia much, so I made Marly a bit less severe and overpowering, and I made Vexen slightly more awesome – I think he was pretty wimpy in the game, what with letting Axel kill him and all. **

**Moving on. **

**Of course I don't own KH. If I did, I wouldn't have such a shitty computer. **

**Please enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

"Professor Tsumetai, here's the solution you asked for," Marluxia Dariya called, walking through the chemistry lab to his superior's bench. Vexen Tsumetai was a celebrated scientific genius, and Marluxia was still trying to figure out the reason that he had beaten Zexion from the physics department in becoming Vexen's assistant.

"Ah, excellent," Vexen shrilled, accepting the little glass container and turning back to his bench, on which a large beaker of bubbling red liquid rested on its tripod, looking for all the world as if it was innocent.

Marluxia knew better than to get too close to one of his boss's experiments. The first time he had ventured within a metre of the bench, a few years ago, the resulting explosion had left him dizzy for days from the fumes, only to be told by his flatmate that his hair, instead of its normal shade of black, had turned into a startling shade of carnation pink.

It had remained that way ever since, no matter how many times he tried to dye it out. And still Marluxia continued to work with Vexen, learning the specifics of advanced chemistry and science that the blonde man was so very fond of. Sometimes cold and cruel but mostly hysterically scientific and zany, Vexen was exactly the type of person that Marluxia never thought he'd be able to work with, let alone work for.

Vexen was now tipping the yellow vial over the huge beaker of red liquid, and Marluxia had a sudden thought: something REALLY bad was gonna happen if this continued. He watched for a moment, frozen, until the first drop touched and sizzled on the surface of the original solution. He then started forward.

"Professor —"

The room exploded with a burst of orange light and smoke; Marluxia backed rapidly away from the bench, his hands over his mouth and nose, his eyes tightly shut against the fumes and glare. Marluxia's carefully-tied-back hair came free; the tie sprang away somewhere. He heard coughing coming from a few metres away and started walking towards it, blindly, feeling his way on the various benches and railings that had been set up for exactly this purpose — to guide unsuspecting laboratory assistants if they have been temporarily blinded by their boss's experimentations.

"Professor?" Marluxia mumbled through his hands. "Vexen?"

"Agh," said a voice from a few feet away. "What a reaction!"

"Are you alright?" Marluxia shouted through the fumes.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine."

"Good." Marluxia finally reached Vexen, who was standing amongst the smoking, bubbling beakers of liquid on top of his partially-exploded bench. The blonde's long, straight hair had come free of its ponytail, falling in messy strands around his face, and his white lab coat had opened at the top to show a collared red shirt which was missing a few buttons, the neckline collapsed, revealing a small section of lightly tanned skin.

Although checking Vexen out was something he normally did with extreme caution and discretion, Marluxia was being fairly obvious as he stared at Vexen's disgruntled, flushed appearance. He shook his head as the blonde began talking again.

"The good news is, we have managed to create the most powerful aphrodisiac know to man," — Marluxia choked at this — "and the bad news is, we are both currently inhaling it." Vexen snapped a cover over the massive beaker of orange liquid, effectively stemming the emission of gas to the room.

"You don't seem too concerned about that," Marluxia commented nonchalantly, while he was furiously thinking of ways to stop the aphrodisiac from affecting him whilst in Vexen's presence. How had he not known what they were concocting?

"I believe we both have enough self-awareness to control ourselves."

The next second, Vexen's ass hit the bench, Marluxia's hands slammed down next to his hips, and the carnation-haired man was nose to nose with him. Intense blue eyes met taken-aback green ones.

"D-Dariya?" Vexen stammered, startled by the other man's sudden proximity.

Marluxia was just as shocked by his actions as the blonde, but he couldn't really find anything wrong with the current situation. After all, Vexen was practically asking for it, forcing him to inhale potent aphrodisiac like this. It was either that, or the fact that Marluxia had been holding back for way too damn long, that had the pinkette edging his knee between Vexen's thighs, clasping the back of his head in one hand through the long blonde hair, pulling back, and attaching his lips to Vexen's exposed collarbone.

Vexen gasped as his assistant nipped the skin of his throat, and then began to kiss up his neck and jaw. The pinkette's sparkling blue eyes looked up at him, his lips bare millimetres from Vexen's own.

Vexen's assistant, ranking lower than him, had him trapped, immobile, on his own bench. The beginnings of arousal nagged at the back of his head, more powerful than any natural reaction he'd ever had. And he certainly couldn't deny that Marluxia was gorgeous, what with his strikingly handsome, lightly-tanned face, tall, muscled body, and startling pink hair.

There was no question, really, that Marluxia was gay. Even with the pretty ,vicious blonde physics major, Larxene, strutting around, Vexen had never seen the pinkette show any interest towards women.

Ever since Vexen had walked in on Professor Saïx a few weeks ago with Marluxia pinned between the blunette and the wall of the lunchroom, the X-faced man's tongue down the pinkette's throat, Vexen had harboured a proven theory, instead of a speculated hypothesis, that Marluxia was indeed a homosexual like himself. His assistant had appeared to be enjoying it, but Vexen saw Marluxia's shocked expression as he spotted the blonde standing in the doorway, saw him push Saïx away.

Indeed, he very much hoped that his and Marluxia's working relationship might progress into something else. The incident with Saïx had only proved his emotions correct; Vexen didn't want any other male anywhere near his assistant.

But Vexen wasn't yet ready to take that first step into a personal relationship with the pinkette. At least, that was what he had told himself until about three minutes ago. He had been debating on whether it was a good idea to bring Marluxia in today, because of what they would be developing on request from some higher-ups. God knows what they wanted to do with it, because if it could make Marluxia settle in so comfortably between Vexen's thighs like this, it must be the strongest aphrodisiac ever created.

The primary reason for Vexen to keep Marluxia away today, to do the experiment by himself and then suffer the consequences alone if he were to succeed and inhale it, was that he feared that his own body wouldn't be able to handle having the pinkette in the same room with him when they were both hyped up on aphrodisiac. It seemed that Marluxia had beaten him to the punch on that one.

"Dariya…" Vexen murmured, as his hands came up to rest on Marluxia's shoulders. His assistant seemed to be completely content with standing still and staring into his eyes, and that was making it even harder to get his words out the way he wanted them to be. "We can't do this."

"Do what, Professor?" the pinkette snickered. "We haven't done anything yet."

"I need to know," Vexen started, focusing on his own fingers on Marluxia's shoulder, "if this is just a one-time thing, because of the aphrodisiac."

"You're trying to hypothesize this, aren't you?" Marluxia's eyes were still fixed on his face.

"Desire is just an escape from reality," Vexen said in an attempt to justify what he was asking. "It's not real. I—"

He cut himself off as Marluxia pulled back a little, looking more serious. "Do you want me, Vexen?"

The blonde didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"Then this is real."

Marluxia's mouth crushed against Vexen's, his arms wrapping around the slender blonde's waist as the professor sank his fingers into Marluxia's long, pink hair.

Whenever Marluxia came up for air, he gasped out little words, "I've… wanted… to do… you — this… for so… LONG…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vexen managed, unbuttoning his lab coat to reveal the blood-red shirt, and then watching as Marluxia removed his own coat, showing a pale blue shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Marluxia retorted, throwing both white coats into a corner. The aphrodisiac was making his head throb and spin, and his pants had tightened significantly, and, seemingly, so had Vexen's. The blonde professor's hazy green eyes were on him, his mouth open as his hands clenched on Marluxia's shoulders and onto his hair.

They both knew that neither of them had an answer to that question. There were so many reasons for not saying anything all this time. So it didn't matter. Something was happening now.

Vexen moaned as Marluxia thoroughly explored his mouth with his tongue, running over the ridge on the roof and making him shudder.

Marluxia's shirt had been unbuttoned at some point, and Vexen ran his hands over the other man's musculature, brushing fingertips over hard nipples. The pinkette groaned as he undid the last button on the red shirt, pushing it over Vexen's shoulders and chucking it to join the lab coats on the floor. The blue shirt that was hanging off of Marluxia also got thrown away.

As it was, in a locked-from-the-inside, windowless lab, with a ruffled, half-naked Vexen in front of him, Marluxia couldn't think of another time where it would be such a good idea to fuck the blonde.

"Dariya," Vexen huffed, still caressing the pinkette's chest.

The professor's assistant leaned in. "Call me Marluxia," he purred in Vexen's ear.

"Marluxia..." Vexen sighed, as said man nibbled on his earlobe. The hushing sound of Marluxia's name passed through the blonde's lips, before the taller man captured them in his own. The mere sound of his first name being uttered in such an erotic manner drove him insane. He started to run his hands down the pale expanse of abdominal muscle.

At this point in time, it was all sensation as the aphrodisiac set into their nerves. The sight of the pink-haired man's tanned hands against Vexen's pale skin was like fuel to build the fire, and Marluxia's ministrations were quickly becoming more frantic, more passionate, more _everything_.

Fingernails ghosted over Vexen's nipples before dipping down over his angular hips and venturing under the waistline of the blonde's black trousers.

"I have to say, Professor," Marluxia hissed, his mouth tantalizing millimetres from Vexen's navel, "I never thought you'd be a bottom."

Vexen chuckled. "And what makes you think that?"

Marluxia looked up in time to see the older man smile secretively.

"Marluxia, if anyone is going to bottom today, it is going to be you, not me." With that, Vexen masterfully switched their positions, landing the pinkette on his back, spread out on the bench under Vexen's scrutinizing stare. Marluxia's blue eyes were wide with shock, and he immediately moved to dislodge himself from the demeaning position he had been placed in.

Vexen's hands came down and clasped his victim's hips, holding them down to the bench and keeping him in place. Settling himself comfortably between the pinkette's thighs was like second nature, pushing his half-hard manhood against the other man's crotch, revelling in his answering groan. Vexen braced his hands against the edge of the bench and managed to hoist himself up onto it, bending over Marluxia and lowering his mouth to the younger man's chest.

Marluxia moaned and sunk his fingers into Vexen's long hair, squirming as the professor moved upwards instead of downwards as the pinkette wanted him to.

"So… easy," Vexen murmured as he tilted Marluxia's head back, brushing his lips against his throat. "You're such a slut, Marluxia."

"No…" the pinkette panted. "I'm not…"

"What were you doing with Saïx, then?"

"He caught me…" Marluxia whispered as Vexen tweaked one of his rosy nipples. "He caught me jerking off in the bathrooms last week. He said that if I wanted to keep my job then I'd do as he said."

"And what did he want you to do?" Vexen questioned softly, caressing the other nipple and making Marluxia groan.

"He kissed me," Marluxia admitted quietly, his eyes shutting tightly as Vexen fixed him with an inscrutable stare.

"I know that. I was there, remember? But why did he do it?"

"I don't know!" Marluxia wailed. "He said that was all he wanted. And then, when you showed up, and I pulled away, he said exactly the same as you just did. He called me a whore. He asked me if I was sleeping with you and I said no. And then," Marluxia hiccupped, "and then he left. And that was it. We haven't spoken since."

Vexen felt a stab of anger. Saïx was known around the research organization to be cruel, sometimes unnecessarily, to his co-workers, and sometimes to his superiors as well. The way that Marluxia claimed to have been treated was almost disturbing in its viciousness.

Vexen would be having a word with Xemnas about his assistant, that was for sure. The biology department was getting far too cocky.

Marluxia, evidently deciding that Vexen was taking far too long deliberating, yanked on his lover's hair and dragged him down for another heart-wrenching kiss. It was around this time that Marluxia, fuelled by the passionate attitude of the aphrodisiac, decided that they were both wearing way too many clothes than were necessary for the act that they were about to commit.

Struggling under the blonde, Marluxia managed to kick off his shoes and socks, and Vexen followed suit, almost panting against the pinkette's throat as the added exertion pushed him to the edge of his limited self-control.

Marluxia noticed the older scientist biting his lip and wondered, musingly, whether, under all that refined attitude and intelligence, Vexen was actually a very instinct-driven person, who had kept this other side bottled up inside his consciousness for so long he'd forgotten how to let it out. The aphrodisiac was doing a rather good job of increasing the likeliness of this alter ego coming to life.

Vexen easily unbuttoned Marluxia's pants and tugged them off, throwing them into an unknown location in the laboratory. The silky blue boxers met the same demise, and then suddenly Marluxia was completely exposed. His hands moved automatically to cover himself, but Vexen had already knelt down, his knees pressed to the base of the lab bench and his mouth terrifyingly close to Marluxia's raging erection. The pinkette whimpered, trying to discourage this proximity, even though his body desired it more than anything else in the world.

"Marluxia, has it occurred to you that you should just abandon any self-preservation that you have left and simply give yourself over to the aphrodisiac?" Vexen purred, his breath ghosting over Marluxia's tip.

"It has occurred to me, yes," Marluxia gasped, his chest seizing up as Vexen licked lightly at his shaft.

"Are you ready to surrender?"

"Ye-es," Marluxia moaned, and Vexen closed his mouth over the head of his cock as a reward. He had to fight from bucking immediately into the hot wetness of Vexen's mouth, shuddering as his tongue ran over the underside of the head.

As Vexen's head bobbed up and down, he drank in the little sounds that Marluxia made, the helpless movements that he made, the way that he desperately tried to keep still despite the little twitches of his hips, thrusting gently into the wet warmth of his superior's orifice.

Finally, after more than ten minutes of incredible, concentrated torture, Marluxia reached down with trembling hands and attempted to remove Vexen's mouth from his crotch area, but only managed to pat the blonde head awkwardly, given his weakened and desire-dazed state. Vexen looked up questioningly, licking his lips, and smirked.

"Had enough?" he asked, getting to his feet. As he straightened, he ran delicate fingers over Marluxia's entrance. The pinkette gasped and his stomach tightened, automatically reacting to the intrusion. Vexen chuckled lightly, and backed away slightly, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Marluxia regarded it with a curiously incredulous expression.

"How… come you have that?" he panted, attempting to draw his legs back together, but Vexen stepped back between them and prevented any further attempts.

"I'm not so foolish as to experiment with aphrodisiacs without preparatory items in the room when you're around, Marluxia," Vexen murmured, spilling a generous amount of the slightly viscous substance onto his fingers.

Marluxia managed to narrow his eyes at the blonde professor through his haze of passion. "Did you plan for things to turn out like this?" he demanded, but his words lost their bite when Vexen's forefinger pressed past his sphincter. He let out a low keen, and tightened around the invasion.

"Relax," Vexen soothed. "And no, I didn't plan for this. I was deliberating upon my decision to bring you in today, actually."

"Mmmmn… what would have happened if I hadn't been here as an… outlet?" Marluxia moaned, forcing himself to relax and let Vexen add another finger, scissoring inside him, stretching and preparing him. It was painful, of course, but it was edging towards pleasurable.

"The result would be far less satisfying and enjoyable without you here, I can assure you," Vexen answered, searching for the spot that would bring his lover to undoubtable ecstasy.

The moment that Marluxia arched off the bench, a cry of pleasured anguish ripping free of his throat, Vexen knew he had found his sweet spot. Ruthless, he rubbed against Marluxia's prostate again, knowing that the pinkette could handle it. Bending down, he captured the younger man's lips in a gentle kiss, allowing him to wrap his arms around Vexen's neck, holding on tightly.

When Marluxia was clenching around his fingers and his arms were almost painful around his lover's neck, Vexen retracted his appendages from Marluxia's opening, finally ridding himself of his pants and underwear. Kicking them to the side, he picked up the bottle of lube again and slicked his cock with it. He wasn't worried about protection – it was company policy to be tested for any kind of contracted and natural disease, and he, as supervising professor, was confident that both he and Marluxia were absolutely clean of both.

Marluxia's head fell back, slightly cracking against the benchtop, but he looked up again when he felt something much bigger than fingers press against his hole. Slick and slippery, Vexen pushed the head of his cock into the younger man, stopping once he was inside, allowing Marluxia time to adjust.

After about twenty seconds of pained tolerance, Marluxia finally got used to the intrusion and pushed back against the blonde, wrapping his legs loosely around the other's waist, pulling him in closer. Vexen groaned and allowed his erection to slide in deeper. Marluxia flexed around him, relaxing and clenching periodically. He accepted the penetration readily, his hips rocking against Vexen's, accepting more of the blonde's length until the head bumped against the pinkette's prostate.

"Agh!" Marluxia gasped, his ass clenching as the pleasure shocks ran up and down his spine.

"You're so tight," Vexen groaned in response, reaching down and pulling Marluxia up by the shoulders until he was sitting on the edge of the table, forcing the other man to release his legs' hold on the blonde's waist. This new position completely changed the angle of penetration, and Marluxia moaned with new fervour.

"Oh, god. Harder," Marluxia demanded, pushing his hips forward hopefully. As Vexen began to slide in and out, he moaned restlessly, obscenities flowing from his lips.

"Fuck me harder, please. Fuck me… _ream_ me. Do it, Vexen! Mmm…"

Vexen growled and thrust into him harder. Jesus fucking Christ, the Marluxia he knew would never have such a foul mouth as the one under him. The aphrodisiac was affecting the pinkette much more than the blonde… perhaps the potency was controlled by the age of the person? But, Vexen was only about six years older that Marluxia… could that be enough?

Then again, maybe Marluxia was just ridiculously horny in the first place.

"Ah, yeeeesss… just like… that…" Marluxia gasped. He was slowly losing his grip on reality, losing himself to the passion that he and Vexen were creating, more powerful than anything he had ever felt before.

Vexen slid an arm around Marluxia's back, offering more support for the weakened pinkette, leaning down until his mouth was hovering above Marluxia's right ear.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Vexen sneered. Marluxia looked up at him with wide eyes, unused to such unrefined words coming from the professor's mouth. He soon forgot his uncertainties as a particularly violent thrust made his eyes roll up into his head.

"Tell me what you want, you little whore," Vexen snarled, shocked by his own words but too far gone to care.

Marluxia reacted typically, not saying a word but merely thrusting up again, panting hard in Vexen's neck. His eyes were tightly shut, his fingers clenching in Vexen's hair. Vexen wrenched his face around and kissed him, hard, before asking the question again, pulling out of Marluxia until only the tip was inside, moving his mouth down to the creamy neck.

"I want you inside me," Marluxia moaned, every nerve in his body on fire.

"And how do you want to be fucked?" Vexen taunted, starting to leave an angry red mark on the part of Marluxia's neck that he was kissing.

"I want it in the ass… fuck me hard, Vexen, please…"

"You got it."

Vexen thrust in till the hilt in one hard shove, hitting the pinkette's prostate dead centre. Marluxia strained and cried out, trying to get more even as his body practically overloaded on pleasure. More dirty words flowed from his mouth, things that had Vexen fucking him even harder.

Vexen was screwing Marluxia more violently than he'd ever screwed anyone else in his life, and it wasn't just because of the extremely potent aphrodisiac. Marluxia was far sexier than anyone else he'd ever slept with, and this was surely a factor for the reason he was fucking him out of both of their minds. They were getting close to the finish line.

Marluxia bucked up against Vexen's pistoning hips, driving the blonde to a new level of craze, but it was almost to the end anyway and neither were aware enough to care that the bench was almost cracking under so much pressure.

"Marluxia…" Vexen moaned, his mouth pressing to the other's one last time before he started to tense up. "I'm coming."

Marluxia only screamed as he came around Vexen's cock, cum spurting from the head of his manhood and splashing onto his stomach and chest. Vexen muttered a 'fuck' and let himself go, coming deep inside Marluxia, gripping the pinkette to his chest as his body spasmed and shook.

A minute later, when the reactions had died down a bit, Vexen relaxed his grip on Marluxia and allowed the younger man to recline back onto the bench. A telltale creaking signalled that the bench had just about had enough, and the blonde wrenched Marluxia off of it just in time as the table, as if on cue, collapsed into a heap of wood and distressed metal sides.

They both regarded the messy pile for a second before Vexen cleared his throat.

"Well, Marluxia, I don't know about you, but this room is still full of potent fumes and there's another cleared bench right over there…"

* * *

**Aaaaannnndddd… finite.**

**I had about a quarter of this written up about five months ago (yes, woe is me) but I finished the other three quarters of it in about two days. I feel suitably ashamed of my lack of initiative. **

**I really did enjoy writing this. Sometimes things like this can become a chore for lazy people like me, but one I got on a roll, it was relatively easy to finish. It didn't have a plot, so that was something I didn't have to worry about. **

**Noticed while writing this that 'pistoning' isn't a word.** **Well, just like 'spasmed' wasn't a word in my AkuRoku fic, it sure as fuck is a word now. If you've found a word that you think should exist, please tell me. I love conversing about words with people. I'm changing the English language, one word at a time.**

**Remember that reviews = love. If you don't love it THAT much, the fact that you read it is enough for me. **

**xoxo**

**Sharana **


End file.
